The Children of the World
by TheNerdandTheOtherOne
Summary: Some of our favourite Nations have children, and these children are whisked away from their boring lives to live with them. However, living with Countries isn't as simple as the children thought it would be and life for both children and Nations become complicated as an unexpected threat appears, that could tear everything apart and change the way they view the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The World Meeting of January 2014 was not a typical meeting for the Nations of the World. Firstly, this meeting was actually _planned and organised, _they had a set agenda and they all planned on tackling the issue at hand with no nonsense or distractions. Secondly, all of the Nations who would be attending this meeting were absolutely dreading it; for each individual Nation this particular date of the meeting had been highlighted and circled on their calendars for about ten years, which may seem like a lot but to a Nation it's not very long at all. The final reason why this wasn't a typical World Meeting was because only certain Nations would be attending, these Nations were; England, Germany, Romano, Finland, Canada, America, Italy, Austria, Russia, Prussia, Japan, Poland, Iceland, Spain, France and China. Now, this might seem like a strange concoction of Nations, but they were all connected, they had all come to the World Meeting to talk about their children.

"Okay dudes, now that we're all here I guess it's time to start the meeting? " America questioned, he had lost his typical enthusiasm in his voice and his eyes didn't have his usual twinkle, he looked stressed and exhausted.

The other Nations in the room nodded, America stood up and began to talk, he'd be in charge of this meeting seeing as it was taking place in his country and he being the hero he was, he always took charge.

"Okay, so as you all know the purpose of this meeting is to discuss our children." Nods of acknowledgment were given across the room.

"We have to all decide on whether now is the time to finally meet them, I believe we should, they need to know who they are. These kids aren't any ordinary kids, they're special; just like us and they deserve to know that." The Nations stared at America in shock; that was possibly the longest and most serious speech the American Nation had ever made.

England cleared his throat, having recovered from the shock.

"I agree with America, the children deserve to know." This received a thankful smile from America and nods from some of the other Nations.

Germany shook his head and started to speak, "I disagree, they don't need to know. Think about it, they've been brought up by the people that they think are their real parents and then they suddenly find out that they're cities and that their real parents are Nations? They're only teenagers; I doubt they'll be able to cope." He sat down, signalling that he had finished his speech, and he glanced down to see that his hand had been grabbed by Italy who looked as filled with anxious as Germany felt.

The Conference room then erupted into a series of arguments, as the Nations squabbled over whether their children should find out the truth about themselves. There seemed to be two distinct sides to the argument, and the Nations had switched places so that the Nations that wanted the children to know sat on one side of the room whilst the Nations that were against that idea sat on the other side of the room. Both sides of the room were yelling obscenities at each other. The phrase, "You damn potato bastard" had clearly been heard at least four times.

Canada looked across the large conference table to his twin who surprisingly wasn't getting involved in the arguments, "Maybe we should vote on it, eh?"

America grinned at his twin, before pounding his fists on the table, signalling for everybody to shut up, "Guys, I have an idea! Let's use American democracy and vote on it!"

All of the Nations decided that this was a good idea and ignored the whines of "But that was my idea!" that was coming from the Canadian.

"Alright, anyone who's I favour of the children finally meeting us, raise your hand now!" America was the first to raise his hand and many other hands joined him. In the end the Nations that were for meeting the kids were: England, America, France, Canada, Romano, Spain, Austria, Russia, Finland and Prussia.

America frowned and scratched his head, "So, that's…" His face was scrunched up in concentration as he attempted to count the raised hands. "…eight?"

"That's ten, you git." England huffed.

"Ah, yep, ten. Thanks Iggy!" America blushed a bit before beaming at the Brit. "Okay, so all of those against the children meeting us, raise your hand now!" Germany was the first to raise his hand and like the last time, other hands joined him. The Nations that were against meeting the kids were: Germany, Italy, Poland, Japan, China and Iceland.

"That's six America," Prussia said, helping, well teasing, the younger Nation.

America quickly did the maths, "So, that means that the majority vote is that we get to meet the children!" He beamed," So… Who's gonna get them?"

England hesitantly raised his hand in the air, "I wouldn't mind getting them... I mean if no one else wants to."

America nodded, "Okay, Iggy you can go... Japan! You can go with Iggy!"

The two Nations stood; one of them was sending an evil glare in America's direction. "Stop calling me that insufferable nickname!"

America only smiled and waved the two Nations off, they had decided to leave straight away in order to get there earlier. The Meeting was disbanded and they would all return to the Conference room the next day to meet their children for the first time in about ten years. The Nations could only hope that their children would understand and that they would see that their true parents, the Nations, loved them with all their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>~* Place Switch- High School*~ <strong>

**~*In science*~**

It was only 10:15, Kirsty noted with disdain and sighed, there was still three quarters of the lesson left and Kirsty was so looking forward to breaktime, she needed some chocolate, she needed her daily supply of energy and from the way this lesson was going, she could tell that she was going to have a _very _long wait. The brunette brushed some of her hair, which was short and fell into a pixie type cut, out of her face as she looked across the room to where her close friends Rebecca and Alivia were sitting, Rebecca began pulling faces at Kirsty and attempted to talk to her from across the room, though it wasn't working as Kirsty couldn't understand a word that she was saying, well, mouthing.

Kirsty's best friend Alivia, on the other hand, was listening intently to what the teacher was saying. She loved science, well she loved school in general (except P.E), and she didn't want to miss something important. Others viewed her as smart, but she knew that there was always room for improvement when intelligence is concerned. However, she couldn't help but notice that she had already done this particular topic before and it wasn't long before her mind began to wander and she started to daydream.

Delaney, or Laney to her friends, had noticed the three girls, two of which were still conversing in some weird sign language, and had begun to snigger. Alivia was now so absorbed in her daydream that she had accidentally smudged all of her pen on her face, and there was a dark black line going across her cheek. Laney's attention was caught by a timid looking year seven pupil who was standing awkwardly at the door to the lab. Being ever helpful, Laney pointed this out to the teacher who invited the student in. The student slunk into the room and handed a note to the teacher.

"Can Alivia, Rebecca, Kirsty and Delaney please go to student services?"

The four girls all shared confused glances before exiting the lab, unsure of what they had done wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>~*In maths*~ <strong>

The teacher was droning on about triangles and Olivia, or Livi, honestly thought that she was about to fall asleep, maths really wasn't her subject. She preferred something that suited her loud, outgoing personality, something like drama. She brushed her blonde hair away from her blue eyes and smiled across the table to the place where her best friend Becca was sitting. Becca returned the smie and turned her attention back to the Maths teacher.

On the other side of the Maths classroom, CeCe, the oldest teen in the school, with eyes the colour of hazelnuts and a skin tone to match those eyes was deep in conversation with her brunette friend Eileen, her eyes were the colour of emeralds and they almost sparkled when she talked and she talked a lot. Their conversation was on celebrities and most certainly did not contain any mention of triangles. This gained them harsh glares from the maths teacher and quick hushes from the other students. The two teens carried on talking anyway.

A student receptionist knocked on the door and the marhs teacher stopped his "fascinating" speech on trigonometry and took the note from the student who quickly scurried away.

"Eileen, CeCe, Livi and Becca need to go down to student services, take your bags." As the four students gathered their things, the teacher resumed his lesson and the teens left, all of them feeling equally puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>*In art*<strong>

Paulina was sat next to Arren; they were both extremely alike in both personality and appearance. They both had black hair and dark brown eyes. They were both fairly quiet in lessons, but they tended to open up more outside of lessons, currently they were both working hard on their drawing assessments and they were both producing rather spectacular art.

On the other side of the room, Ross was sitting next to Hunter. These two were also quite close, but they didn't share as many traits as the previous two did. Ross had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he wore glasses and he was a very mellow person, who tended to only speak when spoken to, he also had an interest in music as he played the drums. Hunter had short light brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. He was smart and funny and was often considdred to be a quiet, shy person. However, this was a misconception as Hunter was very talkative when he was around his friends.

Then the door opened and in came one of the student receptionists. She was very small for a year 8 and looked very nervous about being in the same room as so many year 10s. She gave the note to the teacher before scampering off, with a relived look on her face.

The teacher read the note before looking up and searching around the room.

"Paulina, Arren, Ross and Hunter. You are all needed at the reception. Take your stuff with you. I don't think you will be coming back to this lesson."

The four students were very worried, what if they were in trouble? The four teens left the room silently, all thinking about what was going to happen. None of them guessed correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>*In drama*<strong>

"To be or not to be? That is the question." Daniel said enthusiastically. He loved his drama. In fact his dream was to become an actor when he was older. That would be brilliant. His class mates applauded his performance. He bowed low. He loved this so much. The blonde, blue eyed teen stepped down from the stage and headed towards his little brunette buddy who was clapping for him.

Liam clapped enthusiastically for his friend. The freckled boy loved drama but acting wasn't his cup of tea. He loved script writing and directing unlike Daniel. He would prefer to be behind the scenes. However, he was very passionate about drama.

Alyssa was less enthusiastic. She hated drama, she wished she was in English instead; she loved to write, no matter what genre it was, she could write it. She was currently sat in the corner of the studio, her brown hair flowing around her shoulders, her brown eyes were scrunched up in focus and concentration and she was scribbling some poetry in her notebook. Her friend Kae was sat in the other corner, attempting to learn her lines for her monologue. Her long brown hsir was tied up in a ponytail and she was sitting alone which was how she preferred to spend her lessons, as she found it hard to concentrate if people were talking around her.

The girl who gave their note seemed very bored. It seemed as though she would much rather be in lessons. Either way she gave the letter and left. The teacher didn't hesitate in reading it out.

"Daniel, Liam, Alyssa and Kae to reception please, with your stuff." None of them argued. They just retrieved their bags and shoes before leaving in silence.

In one day many people's lives were about to change. For better or for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is a joint fanfiction produced by Kirsty and I ( Alivia ), the chapters may be written differently we are going to each be writing different chapters and like all writers, our writing styles will be different. **

**Hopefully, this fic goes alright, we do have a set plot so we'll see how that works out!**

**Thanks :) **

**~Alivia**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2, done by me, the other one or Little Miss Magic Trio. Enjoy and sorry for any typos and if there are any then feel free to tell us. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no hate. Thank you. R&R please.

Oh. Btw, these are based off real people (who signed up to be in this FF) and I obviously don't own them or Hetalia. I co-own the plot with the nerd or TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. I only fully own Kirsty, who is based off of me.

Chapter 2

The children had gathered outside a meeting room, which was usually reserved for governor board meetings and the like. They had all gone down to student services, per the directions, and had then been directed towards the meeting room. The last to arrive were the Drama students, Alyssa walking in front looking happy and relieved, comforting Kae who looked highly disappointed about not being able to perform her monologue. Daniel and Liam were walking not far behind, both looking extremely confused.

"Hey guys." Kirsty said, running up to the two boys and hugging them enthusiastically.

The three were siblings, all born really close together. Kirsty had been born in August, making her one of the youngest in her year, but the oldest of her siblings. Daniel was the next oldest, being born the next September followed by Liam who was born in the July following. The three were close, but in looks and personalities none of them were alike.

Alivia walked over to them, followed by Laney, Livi and Becca. "Kirsty. Why are you always so hyper?" She asked in a fake moaning voice, dragging her off of Liam, who looked like he was being suffocated by Kirsty's bear hug.

"No reason." Was the only answer Alivia received and this time she literally moaned, receiving some giggles from Laney, Livi and Becca who had all been silent before now.

Suddenly, the door to the meeting room opened and the head teacher of the school came out. He was roughly 30 years old and was generally nice enough, but now he looked nervous and slightly worried.

"You can all go in now." He announced, before walking away and leaving Ross and Hunter, who had been standing nearest to the door, to lead the way in.

There were two men sitting at the end of the table farthest away from the door. The one sitting on the right had messy, blonde hair and enchanting green eyes, which were ruined a bit by monstrous eyebrows; however, they seemed to suit him. On his left sat another man, who looked smaller but it was hard to tell because they were both sitting down. He had straight black hair which was longer that the blondes but still rather short. His eyes were a dull brown and both men seemed to give of an intimidating aura without knowing about it.

The children all crowded around the end of the room farthest away from the two men, as if afraid to approach them. Alivia and Kirsty were the last to enter the room and as soon as they did Alivia elbowed Kirsty in the side and hissed "Kirsty. It's England and Japan. Oh my goodness."

But the problem was, the room was completely silent and Alivia's whispers had a habit of being loud. The room was suddenly filled with tension and nobody spoke.

Then the blonde moved to stand up and his chair's leg's scraped against the floor as he did so, breaking the awkward silence slightly. Kirsty walked over to stand in front of her two little brothers in an almost protective way, looking at England with a curious and wary look on her face.

England's face broke into a soft grin as he looked around at all the children. "It's ok. You can relax you know. We are not going to hurt you." He said, trying to sound calm and soothing. It worked some part and about 60% of the children loosened up, grinning in an embarrassed way, whilst a small amount of the group remained tense.

"As Alivia just correctly said, I am England and this here is Japan."

He motioned to Japan who stood up and bowed. "Kon, nichiwa." He said, standing up and looking around at the group with a stoic look on his face.

"You see, we are the personification of nations, just 2 of many and probably 2 of the sanest as well." England said the last bit under his breath.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" CeCe asked, speaking up for the first time.

England took a deep breath and exhaled deeply through his nose. "There is no easy way to say this, so I will just do it." England began. Silence filled the room. "Your whole life has been a lie. You are actually the children of a personified nation." Once again silence for what seemed like ages. Then the penny dropped.

"You must be joking." Kirsty blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands and blushing at her mini outburst.

This set off a chain reaction and soon everyone in the room was talking or phoning their parents to check that this wasn't just a cruel trick being played on them by a pair of weirdoes.

"Can you all just be quiet for a minute?" England shouted. "I didn't come all this way to listen to you all blabber on. We do have a time schedule." This made them all quiet.

Japan picked up a pile of paper and flicked through it before finally picking out 2 sheets which were stapled together. "When I read out your name I want you to come and stand up here behind England and myself." Japan instructed slowly and bluntly.

"Delaney and Rebecca."

There was silence then "Which Rebecca?"

Japan looked down at the sheets again then back up before nodding his head towards Becca. "You."

"Oh, ok. Just call me Becca. Everyone else does." Becca informed, smiling slightly.

"Ok then. You are the daughters of Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America." The two girls looked at each other and high fived.

As they walked up to the end of the room Laney spoke up. "Oh, do you mind calling me Laney rather that Delaney?" Japan just nodded.

"Ok, next. The daughter of Canada is Alyssa."

Alyssa blinked twice before walking over to stand behind Japan and England, slightly distancing herself from Laney and Becca before pouting slightly in Kae's direction.

"CeCe, your father is Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France." CeCe looked slightly astounded at first, but she put on a stoic face and walked up to stand in the gap between Alyssa and Laney. Japan nodded and looked at his sheet, allowing a small grin to play on his lips.

"Arren and Paulina, you are the children of Kiku Honda or me." He looked at the two of them; both of them seemed extremely shy and quiet. The two girls blushed and walked up to stand near Becca and Laney.

Japan looked at the sheet again and a look of guilt crossed his face. "Mikaela. You are the daughter of Yao Wang or China."

Mikaela looked shocked but she spoke up shyly. "Um. I-it's just Kae." Before speed walking up the end of the room and settling next to Alyssa who smiled at her widely.

"The daughter of Feliciano Vargas also known as either Italy Veneziano, North Italy or just Italy, is Rebecca."

Rebecca looked at Alivia and Kirsty with a confused look, whilst they just smiled enthusiastically. Rebecca shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "So many names for one guy. Can't wait to meet him." Rebecca said loudly. This earned a few chuckles, but Rebecca didn't really care as she walked up to the end of the room to stand alone, arms crossed.

"We have a boy this time." Japan announced, sounding amused. "The son of Ivan Braginski or Russia is Hunter."

Hunter stepped forwards and went to stand by Laney. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Japan tuned the page now and went onto the second sheet.

"Olivia. You are the daughter of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of Spain."

Olivia squealed happily. "OMG Spain. That sounds like a wicked country. Oh and it's Livi." She then happily skipped up to stand between Laney and Becca, not the slight bit upset that she was the odd one out in the trio.

"The son of Emil Steilsson or Iceland is Ross." Ross looked highly pleased with himself as he went to stand by Hunter. He shot a quick glance at Kirsty, who gave him a thumbs up.

"The daughter of Feliks Lukasiewich, the personification of Poland is Eileen."

Eileen tossed her hair and grinned. "Awesome." She said, before walking over to stand by CeCe who gave her a pat on the back and a grin.

"Next, the child or Arthur Kirkland or the UK or England is Liam."

Liam started to walk forwards but then Kirsty stepped up. "Wait a second. I know you said our whole life is a lie, but are you being serious. We don't have the same parents?"

Japan looked confused but then he looked at the sheets. Instantly a look of enlightenment crossed his face. "I am sorry Kirsty. I understand that you, Daniel and Liam grew up as siblings. Your adopted mother was very generous, saying that she would take three rather than just one."

Kirsty frowned deeply. "But, I still get to see the boy's right? Sometimes?" She sounded almost pleading.

"Of course you will. We wouldn't just split you all up." England said softly, finally stepping in.

"Ok. Sorry for making a scene." Kirsty said shyly before backing up and motioning to Liam that he should go up.

"Then we have Daniel, the son of Gilbert Beilschmidt or Prussia." Daniel just nodded and went to join Liam.

Japan looked down at the list again then up at Alivia and Kirsty, who were the only two left, then back at the list. He waved England over and the two had a rushed, whispered conversation. They turned towards the two girls at the same time, which was kind of creepy (kind of like Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Cripes.).

England spoke up after a few moments of silence. "There is a slight problem with you two I am afraid. I don't really think that I am the right person to explain either."

He trailed off then into silence and Japan picked up where he left off. "Come on then. We have to be over in America by midday tomorrow for a meeting."

CeCe gasped. "America. Wow. Why not in England though? We are in England." There were a few murmured agreements.

"It just works like that. Come on, let's go." And just like that, the kids got up and left for a completely new life, and they barely had 15 minutes of explanation.

The children were taken to the front of the school were three limousines were waiting as well as a van.

"What's with the van?" Laney asked, cocking her head to the side and screwing her eyes up in confusion.

"Oh, all of your stuff has already been packed up for you. Some of you have more than others, but we have all of your stuff from your homes, don't worry about it."

The children split into two groups of 5 and one group of 6. England and Japan each went with one of the groups of 5 whilst the other group had a limo to themselves. England was in the group with Alivia, Kirsty, Rebecca, Daniel and Liam whilst Japan was with Laney, Becca, Livi, Ross and Hunter. This left CeCe, Alyssa, Eileen, Mikaela, Arren and Paulina. The drive to the airport was kind of tense and uncomfortable. In the first limo, Kirsty and Alivia were trying the hardest to break the awkward silence, but Rebecca, Daniel and especially Liam were all nervous around England and didn't want to speak.

It became even worst when England turned around to Kirsty and said "You have really strange eyes. Nice but strange." When asked for further explanation he simply said "Well, they are dark blue, but they have specks of gold in them." If she was being honest, Kirsty had never noticed it.

In the second limo it was pretty much the same. None of them wanted to speak with Japan there as he just made them feel so awkward. The third party was kind of split. They didn't really know each other, but without the presence of a 'Nation' there to make them nervous, they started to speak to each other and were soon all chatting like old friends.

After hours of travelling east, the large party finally arrived at Heathrow airport, where they left their limousines and followed England and Japan into the airport. It was busy, per the norm, but that just made the children even more excited. The two Nations spoke to the people at the desk for a while, before finally leading the group forwards. However, there were so many people and corridors that it felt like a maze.

Soon they had reached a check in and they had to have their bags and clothes checked, as well as their phones and...Well everything basically. They then proceeded to board a private jet, which was very classy. The seats were made of high quality leather and there was a lot of room in all of them. There were HD TV screens on the back of each chair, with headphones already there and there was Wi-Fi available at all times. There were also 2 toilets and an air hostess service. Quality.

Soon everyone was sat down and they were taking off. There wasn't any turbulence as they took off and it was very smooth. Some people were sitting with their siblings now, rather than just close friends.

Obviously Laney sat with Becca, because they are sisters now, and Livi sat with them, because she wanted to. "So, what do you two think about this then?" Laney asked the other girls, keeping her voice low. Well, trying and failing anyway.

"About what?" Livi asked, a confused look plastered on her face.

"About this whole 'a country is your parent thing'." Laney replied, as though the question was obvious all along.

"I think it is awesome." Becca admitted, grinning wildly. "I bet anyone would pay anything to be in our positions right now."

"Yeah but this isn't really well explained." Livi realised, looking off into space. Or her own special world.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked, and Laney also urged for her to explain more.

"Well. How do we only have one parent? Are they asexual or something?" Livi inquired, raising an eyebrow delicately. Yes, delicately. Becca burst out laughing whilst Laney face palmed.

"Why would you want to know that?" the latter asked, sighing to herself.

"Just because." Livi answered under her breath, though it went unheard because Becca was still laughing.

Sitting nearer the front were Arren, Paulina and Mikaela. Mikaela hadn't really spoke to the other two girls that much, but seeming though she was supposed to be China's kid and the other two were supposed to be Japan's kid's, she thought it best to sit and talk with them. They quickly accepted her, and they turned out to have a lot in common. They were now talking about their parents, but not in the same way as Livi, Laney and Becca were.

"So, do you think they all get on?" Asked Paulina inquisitively, looking at the other two for their input. The other girls just cocked their heads, as if asking 'why do you want to know?'

"Well, if you think about it, not all the countries in the world get on, as in their people don't like each other. Also, you have to think about each country's history as well." Both Arren and Mikaela nodded in agreement.

"I guess we will just have to ask when we see them." Mikaela suggested slowly.

"I second that." Arren said quickly whilst Paulina just nodded her head in agreement.

Eileen, Alyssa and CeCe were sitting nearer the back of the plane, but were not speaking to each other about the nations unlike the other two groups. In fact, the trio were currently watching 'Mrs Browns Boy: D' movie' which for some reason was available on this plane. All three were laughing soundlessly and CeCe had even been reduced to tears.

"This is brilliant." She managed to choke out, as she laughed so hard that she nearly fell off of her seat and onto the floor.

Ross and Hunter were sitting together, being the only boys excluding Daniel and Liam.

"So then, do you think you are going to like your dad?" Ross asked. He wasn't normally talkative, but around friends he tended to open up a lot more.

Hunter nodded. "I hope so. It is going to be rather cool, don't you think? Having a Nation as a parental figure. Just imagine everything they know about their country."

Hunter was like Ross. He didn't talk and was very shy when it came to new people, but he was very loud and hyper around people he did know. "They probably know everything about their country" Ross agreed.

"Gosh. Do you know how many times I have been to Iceland, not knowing that my father was the personification of it?" Ross realised, grinning to himself.

"How many?" Hunter asked, leaning forward to show his enthusiasm.

"Too many." Ross laughed.

Kirsty and Alivia were sitting together; being the only ones who didn't know who their parent was yet. Rebecca was sitting with them, with Daniel and Liam behind them.

"Wow. This is unbelievable. Hetalia characters, right here." Alivia fangirled, squealing happily.

"I know right. Next thing you know, we will be getting letters to Hogwarts and my closet will lead us to Narnia." Kirsty laughed. Rebecca had never heard of Hetalia, but had heard of Harry Potter and obviously she knew about Narnia.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You are a pair of nutters." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Then she realised. Hetalia. It was that weird anime that Alivia and Kirsty obsessed over. The one with the personification of countries. Rebecca leaned forwards enthusiastically.

"Hey, did you say those two are the people off of your anime thing?" She asked, rushing her words.

"Well, we never said that but it's cool that you made the connection." Kirsty answered, sounding proud of Rebecca.

"Well, is my dad, Italy Veneziano, in the anime?" Rebecca asked, desperate for answers.

"Obviously. It is named after him." Alivia said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can you tell me about him?" Rebecca asked, leaning forwards so that she was basically leaning on Kirsty. Alivia and Kirsty looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Wait and find out yourself." They said in perfect synchronisation. They high fived each other as Rebecca leant back in the chair and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I am so sorry for all of you who were expecting an update. This is The Other One speaking, or Little Miss Magic Trio, whichever you are more familiar with.

So, as you know, The Nerd/TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS and I are writing this together. However, the Nerd is not going to be able to gain access to the internet for 2 weeks. I can not write the next chapter or post it without her input.

Sorry for such a disappointing hiatus, but I just wanted to warn you. Once again I am very sorry.


End file.
